


ThE õWõ CuRsE

by DeviousDandelion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cats, Crossdressing, Curses, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, WTF, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDandelion/pseuds/DeviousDandelion
Summary: Leviachans stupid ass cursed MC and Mammon,causing Satan to wake from his cat nap and a wild Solo shows up and LuCi is drunk BUT WAIT-THERES MORE!the curse is INFWECTOUS! AWND CWAUSES PWEOPLE TOWO ÕWÕ!!!!Mature for cursing and possible adult themes but mostly because it's cringe OwO
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Mammon...this a stupid ass idea!"  
MC squalled as they tip toed down the hallway, Mammon's cheeks clapping softly."nO iTs NoT!!!i'M a GeNiUs!"  
MC huffed and sulked behind Mammon, enjoying the gental clapping of cheekyweekis and then they arrived at Leviachans door.Mammon obnoxiously 'shhhed' at MC who just rolled their eyes but then stared in horror as Mammon slapped his head against the door and began aggressively sniffing it while popping a squat. He vaguely reminded MC of a scummy crab.Mammon sucked in another creepy ass sniff before whipping his head back towards MC exorcist style to happily say"I smel pennies!" There was a crack and a scream and MC moved outta way as Mams yeeted the door and waddled inside like a fucking goblin in search of treasure."the fook Mamsis! someone's grandma is crying!"  
Mammon didn't care,he was sniffing about for pEnNiEs.  
Until Suddenly his throat burned and bile came up,his body convulsed violently as he collapsed on the ground. MC then realized shit got real and ran over to help him but the same thing happened to MC and they then fell on Mammogram. Eventually they crawled out of the room and regained their strength.mammon was the first to speak up but to his horror,his voice was altered!"W-What was dat Õwõ?"*gasp*"W-What happened towo mua vowice?!?kYa!"  
Mammowon immediately covered his mouth and stared at MC who was laughing their fucking as off at his predicament only to realize that A:they were a moronsexual and B:they were cursed towo

MC gasped as wheel and swaid "holy shwit mwammowon!!Lwevi cursed his rwoom õwõ!!"  
"OMG WHYS MY DOOR STICKING OUT THE WALL!?!?"  
Both Mam and MC snapped their heads towards the voice of Leviachan who looked like he was going to murder them

///////////////////////Cliff hanger time///////////////////////////////////  
Guess what happens next episode of"I have too much free time on my hands!"


	2. Stan and Leviachan bwattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owowowowowowowowowowowowow! There gwowes the ambwulance swiren! Bwut it's nut fer mwe! RAWR XD!

"MAMMMON!"  
Leviachan assume his position, protecting his virginity effectively, causing Mammon to cower like a nerrrd!  
"Hewwo Leviachan!i-its nawt what it lowoks lwike owo!"  
Levi, who was red in the face aggressively chugs a mountain due and scuttles back and forth "LEAVE MY PENNIES ALONE SCUMBAG!"  
"NEKO NEKO KNEECAPS IS A PRIVILEGE BITCHES!"  
*A new challenger approaches!*  
Mc,Mamp and leviosuh jump for surprised pikachu emoji  
As sudden circus music plays,stan in all his bitchy glory pops up in a dress,his feather boa rattling because it's crusty for some reason."IM THE YEAST OF THOUGHTS AND MIND!" Stan bellows and all hell breaks lose as everyone except Mc goes fucking apeshit. Mc hides behind a conveniently located plant to contemplate their life choices when said plant Suddenly moves and grabs Mc.  
"NyAaa!" Mc cried but it turned out to be a naked LuciFAA!  
"Marry me mc!" Lucifer then bit mc's shirt and plopped onto all fours to scuttle boot scoot and boogie to his room with Mc in towo.Luci then transformed and flew over his bed to drop a very terrified mc off and squalled and squakoed as he circled the bed his form growing more and more demonic by the minute,his limps twisting awkwardly and wrong as his third blood red eye sprouted.just before Luci nose dived with a dry martini, his brothers barged in to cockblock of course and the brawl continued on. "OwO..." Mc mumbled as they rubbed their temples. tHoUgH swuddenwy the room went silent and all seven bros circled the bed,their eyes carved out and their bodies convulsed as if suffocating while the room slowly become dark.Mcs blood deadass be cold as gooseflesh rippled through them.they were suddenly aware of their heart beating and their lungs when they coughed the blood sprayed across the bed as the demons hissed and contorted about,their jaws unhinged like pythons.Mc shook as they kept coughing,the blood turning into clots until a clotty tendril emerged from mc's throat, swinging and whipping around while mc pulled and yanked at it desperately while biting down on it as they were totally confused about this shit yo!  
With tear filled eyes a pale face made of hands stood in the corner suspended in air,it walked at an angle so it's head was above mc,the hands fanned out and started snapping their fingers while the demons started making buzzer noises lunging at mc. But they opened their eyes to see Solomon's face,mc blinked repeatedly and gasped,feeing wonky af.  
"Are you ok?" Solomon asked  
"No..."mc said as they cradled their head and gut  
"Surely I'm making better progress now aren't I?"he said slyly  
"More like you're making drugs monsolo..."  
Solomon grinned and picked up MC's bowl.His cooking is getting better õwõ.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something that doesn't have smut in it lol,I'm trying new things baka!  
> Idk,I'm tired,hope you like it! like always, suggest stuff if you want stuff but know I'm cringey!  
> High key wanna type markiplier smut but (*﹏*;)  
> How???  
> There's of course gonna be chapters for this one but it's nothing serious.


End file.
